TenTen and Neji
by RenxMaaka
Summary: TenTens a whore Neji dosent like it see what happens in the long run TenTenxNeji


Loves in the air

The side branch Neji Hyuuga was walking down a street when he saw a very young lady being attacked, he thought it was nothing as he then saw two large buns as he then walked down the street to the lady and frowned has he looks at TenTen and the person trying to rape her." Get off her" Neji then sprang at the form of the person as he remove a kunai and cut his two left fingers off." Neji stop...please stop," yelled TenTen. Neji then punched the person and kicked him as he growled and yelled "Never touch TenTen again" TenTen then burst into tears as she looked at Neji and cried" Neji that was…my pimp he wanted some...well and I haven't gotten him his money and…I'm sorry Neji I'm so sorry" Neji then looked at TenTen with wide eyes as he then runs off into the night dropping a small diamond ring on the ground. TenTen then walked to the ring and picked it up looking after Neji as she then steps in the light and reads the engravings "To TenTen the one I love for ever" TenTen then burst into tears as she new she lost Neji for ever as she then runs off to home.

Neji's POV: Neji arrived home as he fell onto his bed as tears slide down his face and Hinata walks in and looks at Neji "Are you ok Neji-kun? "Hinata started to get worried about Neji when he didn't answer she then saw him remove a kunai from his pouch and set it against his throat. "Hinata tell TenTen that I'm sorry" Hinata then ran at Neji and grabbed the kunai." What's wrong with you Neji-kun!" Neji then cried and told Hinata about what he saw TenTen doing as he then explained that he wanted to ask TenTen to marry him and she choose to be a whore. Hinata then comforted Neji and hugged him and explained that she probably was doing it just because of the fact she needs money. Neji then walked off away from Hinata as he walked into his bathroom as Hinata walks up behind him and hugs him "Neji-kun if you need to do something just do it" Neji then turned around and hugged Hinata as he then spoke in a soft tone "Hinata she stole my heart and then broke it…I'm just a fool" Neji then changed and went to bed as Hinata started to walk out of the room and looked at Neji "Sleep tight Neji-kun" Hinata then leaves Neji to sleep as she then calls naruto to explain what's happened

At TenTens house she removed her shirt as she shivers and removes her bra as she then frowns a bit setting the ring she found on her bed side table as she removes her pants and her wet panties as she frowns and walks into her bathroom and turns the water on as she then sets the temperature at the right heat and lays down in the water as she cools down and she then washes her body and her wet spot got wetter as she moaned "God I love him why do I do what I do" TenTen then cleaned her body and stepped out of the bathtub as she wraps a warm towel around her as she then gets new clothes for the night and sits down on the bed as she looks down as she knows that her pimp was mad because the only reason she wasn't getting money was because she was in love in Neji and couldn't fuck somebody else. TenTen then curled up in a ball and fell asleep as she cried at the same time wishing she could stop what she wanted more then anything to fuck Neji.

When Neji woke up he found himself hard as he frowned and then wondered about TenTen then remembering that she was a whore he walked to the training grounds. Neji arrived at the training grounds to find Lee there as lee walks over to Neji and punches him in the gut. "Why is it that TenTen didn't call me last night yet I know she saw you since you two are dating " Neji then walked away from Lee as he then punches a tree making it crack in two as lee looks at Neji. Lee then ran after Neji and asked him "What happened" Neji then stopped and looked at Lee "TenTens a whore that's what happened" Lees mouth then drops and he laughs "Neji that's impossible TenTen wouldn't sell herself on the streets she loves you to much" Neji then looked at the ground as he walked off and then Kakashi walks by lee and looks at Neji "So did he see TenTen selling herself on the street or did he see her pimp?" Lee then looked at Kakashi as he then mumbles "You mean TenTens really a whore?" Kakashi then shook his head up and down as he then walks off as Lee looks at the ground sad and goes back to training with Gui. Neji then found TenTen sitting under a tree as he walked over to her with clinched hands as he growls and swings his hand at TenTens hand. Neji then grabbed TenTens hand as he pulls her onto her feet kissing her deeply and wrapping his arms around her waist. TenTen shocked kissed Neji deeply as well as she then spoke "Neji what are you." she was then silenced my Neji's lips as he then grabbed the edge of TenTens shirt as he then pulled her shirt off as then kissed the revealed soft skin. Neji then looked at TenTen as she moans and speaks "Neji I want you really bad but not here" Neji then picked TenTen up disappearing and appearing in TenTens home and lays her on the bed as he lays over her and kisses her as he unclips her bra and sucks on the left breast of TenTen as she moans and pulls Neji's shirt off and kisses his neck. Neji then moved down still kissing TenTens body as he then unbuttons TenTens pants and kisses down more and removes the pants as he slides his two fingers against TenTens pussy and then removes TenTens panties as he then licks TenTens pussy as he then holds onto TenTen licking and sucking on her body as TenTen moaned loudly as she then cums into Neji's mouth as he drinks her juices as TenTen looks at Neji " Fuck me Neji" TenTen then remove Neji's pants and boxers rubbing his dick as he moans. Neji then positions himself in front of TenTen as he then thrusts into TenTen making her moan his name as Neji then thrusts into TenTen going deeper and deeper as he quickens his pace TenTen the grabs the bed sheets and arches her back as she then cums as Neji then cums inside of TenTen.

First Fanfiction ever sorry


End file.
